Royal Calendar (Dating System)
The Royal Calendar is the predominant dating system used across Isni, spread by the conquests of the Chapian Kingdom. The calendar begins with the Birth of Poram the Great in 0RC, 6930 Isni Years before the present. The Isni Calendar is based on rotations around the host planet Prometheus, with one half orbit being termed a 'Sirca' in Tiapian These half orbits are organised into sets of 100 ('Aula' in Tiapian) with each being equivelant to one earth year. In order to compensate for the minor fractions of time lost via this system, a 3 day leap period is assigned at the end of every 100 Sirci, bringing each Sirca to 503 days. Each Sirca is itself divided into 5 days (equal to one rotation of Isni on its axis, day to night), known as 'Kora' in Tiapian. HOWEVER, the Isni day is only 16 Hours 56 Minutes long, yet for simplicity the Pedrilli use a 17 hour day system. Due to this, the calendar also removes 2 days from every Aula, negating the effect (although not fully), bringing each Aula to 501 measured days, yet 503 actual days. Over hundreds of Aula however the difference does accumulate, hence Scholars may advise the calendar to be forcefully fixed. Traditionally the first day of the 45th Sirca will be skipped, as with the first day of the 95th. The Three additional days are to be celebrated as a holiday at the end of the Aula. Sirci and Kori The Sirci The Sirci each have a specific name within a Aula. These names are numeric, using the Old Chapian Gods for their names (although languages may have their own words). The Tiapian names of such is as follows. 1- Cuesta (God of Harvest and Plenty, Chief God) 2- Senna (Wife of Cuesta, Goddess of Fun and Sordi (A drink similar to Wine) 3- Halla (God of War, Might and the Hunt) 4- Sunna (Wife of Halla, Goddess of Health, Youth and Cure) 5- Parbella (God of Progress, Work and Fortitude) 6- Mercetta (God the Sea) 7- Suddona (God of Death, Blood and Illness) 8- Etta (Goddess of Love and Beauty) 9- Mercsenna (Bastard of Mercetta and Senna, Goddess of Wisdom) 10- Houed (The Unknown God, The God of Solitude, Silence and Contemplation) By this system, the 90th Sirca would be 'Mercsennhoued' (dropping the a of the first word is the rule), and 58 would be 'Parbelletta' The Kori The Kori too are named after the Gods, yet their symbolism honours that which the Gods represent, not the Gods themselves. Parbetala (Day of Work, the first working day) Cuetala (Day of Farming, continuing the work) Suddtala (Day of Blood, bloody hands from hard work) Sentala (Day of Joy, first day of relaxation) Houetala (Day of Contemplating, thinking on mistakes and hopes) The Mathematics Explaining the 3 Leap Kori First, we must define some important characteristics about Isni. One full orbit of Isni around Prometheus - 168 Hours 38 Minutes - 10118 Minutes One half rotation of the above (Aula) - 84 Hours 19 Minutes - 5059 Minutes One rotation of Isni on its axis (Kora) - 16 Hours 56 Minutes - 1016 Minutes Kira per Aula = 5059 / 1016 = 4.97 Round the above up to 5 = 5 Kori per Sirca 0.03 Kori missed per Sirca Every 100 Sirca we miss 3 Kori therefore we add 3 Kori to the end of every 100 Sirca as leap Kori. Explaining the 2 removed Kori One Kori - 16 Hours 56 Minutes long - 1016 Minutes For simplicity, the Pedrilli use a 17 Hour Daily Clock 4 Minutes missed per Kora = 2000 Minutes missed per Aula (4 * 500) 2000 Minutes is ROUGHLY 2 * 1016 This will result in a 32 Minute offset every Aula - this will be corrected by Scholars periodically.Category:Þe Calum Category:Isni